Awoken
by Sense is boring
Summary: One day, a computer hacker plays Undertale. He decides he isnt happy with the ending, so he decides to make his own by manipulating the game code. Little does he realize, he has started a chain of events that will change everything. Lol i suck at summarys. Please rate and Review. Reviews fill me with Determination! T for language, maybe more, and paranoia. Basically all characters.
1. Prolouge

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-.

"Stupid alarm clock." I muttered, slowly rising from my bed. I looked over at my nightstand, taking in the sight of my now silenced digital alarm clock. I turned it off, and sleepily put on my glasses, and started getting dressed. I put on a black short-sleeve with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on it, and a pair of black jean-shorts. I slipped on my black slippers, and walked downstairs to make myself some coffee. As i waited for the pot to finish, my thoughts wandered to my current position.

I was 18, Living in my own apartment, i had a decent car, a hybrid at that. I worked at a nearby Walmart, the pay was ok, enough to pay rent and put food on my table. I was looking for a better job, after all, a computer expert( hacking expert too, but no one needed to know that) could make a lot of money if they got the right job. The coffee finished, and i quickly downed 2 cups, wincing at the bitter taste. I ran out the door, got in my car, and got to work 10 minutes before my shift.

When i walked in, i was greeted by my best friend and co-worker, Amy Smith. She was a little older than me, being 19 herself, and she was always so optimistic. She could make a guy with a heart made of ice melt. She walked up to me, blonde hair in a ponytail, and suddenly wrapped me in a hug. " Hey Eli, good to see you!" She said, squeezing me a little too hard. " Good to see you too, now please remember i need to breathe." I groaned out. She quickly let go of me, having the decency to look sheepish. "Right, sorry." She looked at the floor for a minute. I glanced at the clock and HOLY CRAP I WAS LATE FOR MY SHIFT!. I darted off, almost running into someone as i dashed to my register. And so began another average day at my job.

I couldnt wait until i got home, Someone i knew had gifted me Undertale, which i had heard a lot of good things about. Being a fan of RPGs myself, i was looking forward to it.


	2. Icantnamechapters

After my shift was over, i drove home. Once there, i quickly booted up my custom computer, and loaded up Undertale. " Alright, lets do this." I said confidently.

*After doing True Pacifist Run*

"..." I was so depressed by that ending that i sat there, crying internally for at least 30 minutes. Once i got over my sadness at that bittersweet ending, i found myself growing...angry? i guess? I sat there, denying that that was it. " There has to be more." I said, and i watched videos on the other paths of the game. There was neutral, where you just played like a normal rpg...and then the genocide route showed up. I couldnt tear my eyes away from the screen as i watched all the characters i fell in love with die to that toy knife wielding psycho. After seeing all there was to see on the matter, i turned off my computer for a moment. I sat there for a breif moment, before getting an idea. I was a pretty great game hacker. I could outwit even the most vigilant of anti-hack systems. I opened my PC back up, and brought up my self made hacking tools. " Lets make a better ending." i said. I was filled with...DETERMINATION.

The first thing i did was wait until the fireball was supposed to hit Flowey, and i deleted it. Flowey stood there, unmoving, and Toriel remained off screen. Eventually Flowey smiled at me, not his nightmarish smile, but his disarming one. " Thanks, i guess." Then he disappeared underground. Toriel came on screen and said " Oh my...how did you do that my child? Well, i suppose it does not matter. Come, i will guide you through the ruins.

I sat there for a moment, stunned. What the hell just happened? Did Toby seriously think of someone doing this? Well, I had heard about the so called "hacker ending". Toby really put a lot of thought into what people might do huh? I advanced through the Ruins, all of the speech remaining normal. When i came to the dummy, I moved the sprite of the dummy out of the way, and replaced it with the Mad Dummy sprite. All i expected was that the dummy would now freak out like the Mad Dummy did, but instead, it actually talked! It glared at me. " Fool! Fool! FOOL! All you have done is allowed me to kill you now, and...hey. Is...Is that my cousin over there? HEY CUZ!" Then the other dummy came back, and spoke. "Hey cuz, what are you doing here?"

" I... I though you got spooked out of your body" Mad Dummy said with a sheepish look on its sprite.

" Nah, who told you that?" Dummy said, with the same blank expression that it always had.

" Actually...A golden flower told me." Mad Dummy said.

Then i got a brilliant idea. In the game, where you fight Mettaton EX, there is a text box. I pulled the text box from there, and put it where the narrator box is..or was i guess. I typed out " actually that golden flower is an evil git trying to kill me."

Mad Dummy seemed frightened. " H-HEY! WHAT MAGIC IS THIS! W-WHY IS THERE A GIANT BOX WITH WORDS IN IT!?" It shouted.

I was sort of expected a generic reaction like this, seeing as Toby probably know people would do that. What i didnt expect, was Dummy reacting to my exact words.

" So that flower is evil huh? why would he be trying to kill you though?" Dummy calmly asked.

I typed " because he wants to use my soul to become a super powerful being literally named the 'GOD OF HYPERDEATH'."

Both Dummies fell over, laughing their heads off ( literally, in mad dummys case).

Suddenly, Toriel showed up. " Hello Madison, how are you today? James, are you okay? Your head has...fallen off."

At this point, I just figured this was a dream and went with it. " They are fine. Hey Toriel? Lets head back to your house, i know a shortcut."

I used a hack I made to jump my character to just outside Toriels house, and dragged her sprite here. She seemed very confused, so I brought the box back up, and quickly typed " Pretty fast shortcut huh?"

Toriel replied " Yes, but you are a human are you not? How did you do that?" I then remembered that I was still controlling the protagonist. So, i deleted the sprite, and explained to Toriel that that was merely a shell controlled by me. Her reaction was...rather accepting.

" So what are you then?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. I decided she looked very cute like that.

I decided I might as well have fun with this, and I typed " Call me the Watcher."

 **A/N Hey guys so that was chapter 1! We have a lot crazier stuff down the line, so if you liked this chapter, or if you disliked it, leave a review explaining why you like/ dont like this. reviews fill me with DETERMINATION! Speaking of reviews, here are 2 of them**

Frisk Dreemurr: Keep it up. **Aw, thanks! I will!**

terminator827: i like the matrix esque vibe of all this so far, and really gives it a war games/2001 vibe if you know what i mean. **Thanks! Well i dont get the war games or 2001 stuff, but...if your thinking of matrix now, just you wait. Things are going to get a lot more...real. Hehe. And now with that little teaser to keep you all wondering, away i go NYEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**


	3. ISTILLCANTNAMECHAPTERS

**Hey guys and im back. i got sick, but im sure you dont care about that, im making a double update today, to make up for when i was sick and couldnt write shit. I left you guys on an odd note last time huh? Whelp, here ya go. BOI!**

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers. Wait, what?

I stood up, and looked around. Had everything reset? I was most certainly at the beginning of the game. Oh well.

I walked through the gates, into the area where Flowey usually is. As expected, he was sitting there, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the ground. I decided to move this along.

" Hello there, who might you be?" I was shocked at my voice, which was slightly higher and had a menacing echo to it.

Flowey looked up, suprised. Upon seeing me, he started talking, although i noticed he was shaking slightly.

" H-hey there, you must be n-new to the Underground h-huh? W-well, i guess s-somebody should show y-you how things work around h-here. M-might as well be l-little old me! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. Lets go!"

Suddenly i found myself in a completely black space, with Flowey in front of me, and a white box surrounding me. However, to my surprise, there was no little floating heart to represent my soul. Guess my shadow guy didn't have one. I decided to have fun with this. I put on my best low chuckle, which i knew with my weird voice would sound creepy as all hell.

" Hehehe."

Flowey was shaking now. I almost wondered if i somehow looked like Chara or something, cause he looked like he did when he got scared of Chara in the Genocide Route. " H-hey, w-w-whats so funny?"

I almost actually laughed, but i kept my cool. " You can cut the act now Asriel, i know what your going to do."

Flowey's face flickered between scared, shocked, and angry. Angry apparently won, since he put on that black smile. "HeHeHeHe, so you know who i am huh? Almost like you have been here before. Golly, you must be pretty Determined then huh?" He cut right to the chase, surrounding me with a ring of pellets. As they closed in, i felt what I assumed was healing magic. I suddenly remembered what happens next.

A fireball appeared, hovering for a moment. I quickly shifted into a shadow stream( think the smoke dash from Second Son if anybody knows about that) and reformed in front of the fireball. Since i was made of shadow, it would pass right through me unless i solidified, which i wasn't going to do just yet. Instead, i threw up a wall of shadow and solidified it. The fireball impacted it and vanished. I dropped the wall and glared at Toriel.

" Why would you do that? I was having fun playing with my new friend, isn't that right Flowey?" I turned to look at Flowey, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

" Y-you protected me? I just tried to k-kill you. Why are you being...so nice to me?"

I gave as disarming a smile as i could being...well ya know. " Because i wanted to silly. I dont like seeing anyone get hurt. Even you."

Toriel spoke up. " You..consider fighting...fun?" She looked wary, as if she expected me to attack her too.

I smirked. " Nah, but this was just pretend. See, this little fella couldn't hurt me if he tried." I pat Flowey on the head. " Aint that right little guy? Run along now, ive got buisness to attend to."

Flowey grumbled something unintelligible and dived underground. Toriel looked at me.

" Well, i suppose i should ask you how you got in here in the first place. I think i would know if you came in the door."

I decided now would not be a good time to explain who i was, so i settled for the next best thing. Explaining my character. " Eh, just popped in, this dimension seemed interesting." I shrugged. " So far, seems i was right. Talking flowers, you. Not to mention i feel a lot of power in the air, care to explain?"

She seemed taken aback for a moment, but she quickly reverted back to what i liked to call Mother Mode(TM). "Well, in any case, let me be the first to properly welcome you to our home. Its not much, but there's nowhere id rather be." She gave me a smile that could melt someone who didnt have a heart. Which would be me, seeing as i literally dont have one right now.

After a while of traveling, we arrived at that one puzzle where the spikes retract as you walk a certain path. Toriel stopped.

"Oh dear, i seem to have forgotten the path. Oh no, how will we get across?" Toriel began pacing back and forth with an cute yet worried expression. I smiled ( i seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me with that expression still on her face and oh god i am so glad my character has no heart, because it would have stopped this is so darn cute.

" Well, we could always take a short cut." I held out my hand. " C'mon, i know a good one."

She grabbed my hand, and i led her back into the previous room...

And right next to the tree with all the leaves around it. Toriel looked around with a confused look on her face.

" How did we? Never mind, i'm just glad to be home. Now, lets go inside. By the way, what do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Why was she asking me this? I honestly dont remember. Might as well answer. " Butterscotch, although i dont mind cinnamon."

" Alright. Well, you must be tired, so come inside. I have a guest room you could make your own."

OK? Now I'm kinda freaked out. I mean, it made sense for Toriel to want the kid to stay, but me? Well, i just hope i dont have to fight her...wait...why am i worried? Ill just show off my power a little to show her i can survive. I'm glad I'm not a Genocide person, if i was i would probably have the entire world destroyed by now. Anyway, i followed her into her house, and into the guest room you stay in as Frisk. I laid down on the bed, and let my form collapse to a shapeless vapor. I opened up the Realmite menu, to see something strange. In the top right corner, there is a clock. According to it, its only been like a minute since I started, even though i know ive been here at least a few hours. Well, guess i could log out for a sec and get Steve to fix the clock. I navigated to the Log Out button, but it was oddly greyed out. I tried to select it, but it didn't work. I tried again, and it still didnt work. Suddenly, i blacked out again. When i came to, i was standing in a black void, with a figure i knew well from my research. Chara. I sneered.

" What do YOU want? I will have you know i have no plans to harm anyone here, so you can just piss off." I was angry at just the sight of her.

She looked at me and giggled. " HeeHeeHee. Silly, i'm not here to do anything bad. No, its far too much fun just to watch you. Good job on protecting my crybaby of a brother by the way. Hes so useless on his own, i dont know what he would have done if you weren't there to save him. Probably just cried like he always does, that worthless wo-OW!" I wasn't having any of her bullshit, and i didn't appreciate what she said about Asriel.

" Yeah yeah, thats real interesting and all, ooh yeah your real scary, now what did you do to my log out button?"

" I removed it silly. Now your stuck here FOREVER heeheehee." She gave me the most smug grin I've ever seen. What an idiot.

" Wow your stupid. Dont you know? My friends will figure out something is wrong and remove this thing."

She didnt stop grinning. " Well golly, that will take a while. Here, time moves differently. Out there? a minute. In here? a day. Say it takes them an hour to figure it out, in here it will have already been two months. So either way, i get to watch you for a while. See ya. Heeheeheeheehee."

Then i woke up. i was still staring at the menu, and the Log Out button was still grayed out. I became dimly aware that Toriel was in my room, so I shut off the menu and looked around. She was running around the room, looking in odd places for...something. She called out.

" Where are you? Please stop hiding."

It was at that point I realized that she was looking for me. i moved out from under the covers, and onto the floor. I sneaked up behind her, and re-formed. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped...and hit her head on the ceiling, knocking herself out. Oops. I picked her up, and drifted into her room. I laid her on the bed, pulling up the covers and turning off the light. I went back to my room, noticing a piece of pie on the nightstand next to my bed. I smiled, before warping into the kitchen, cutting another slice of pie, putting it on a plate, and warping to Toriel's room. I then warped to the living room, grabbed a book, and sat down in the large chair. I started reading the book.

" _Many years ago,_ _monsterkind was attacked by a large group of humans, led by a vile king. They said that they would kill us if we did not give them our magic. We tried to tell them that was impossible, but the mad king did not listen, and gave the order to have us executed. We escaped, and fled into . A few friendly human mages among us constructed an enormous barrier to keep them out. The king had his mages modify the barrier. Now we are all trapped here, until our king, Asgore, collects seven human souls and shatters the barrier. Then we shall finally be free!_

It was at that point that i remembered why i was here in the first place. I was going to break that stupid barrier, or die trying. That...well, was impossible, as even if my character was somehow killed, i could just bring it back using the Realmite Respawn(TM). I stood up, and warped to the large door that separated me and the rest of the underground. I created a large shadow, and shaped it to make a note on the wall. Always did have a hard on for theatrics. It read " Hello Toriel. Sorry i had to leave so soon, but I'm going to shatter the barrier, free everyone, and eliminate that king if he still exists. Dont worry, i will return once my work is done."

I then tried to warp straight to the barrier, only to reappear and slam into the wall. "Ow, what the heck?" I groaned. Suddenly, Chara appeared.

"Sorry, but i cant let you be so boring. You cant skip like that, I'll let you warp around, but not further than you have already been. See ya." And with that, she up and left. She's cute and all, but this is getting frustrating...Wait cute? What the-nevermind, I should get going, seeing as i have to go through all of this now. Oh well, at least ill get to meet everyone.

I slipped under the door, reforming on the other side. I kept walking, focused solely on my mission. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something. I floated over a stick in the way, only to hear it snap behind me. I suddenly remembered...Oh shit. I forgot about Sans.


	4. FINALLY, A CHAPTER WITH A NAME?

**Hey guys and im back. i got sick, but im sure you dont care about that, im making a double update today, to make up for when i was sick and couldnt write shit. I left you guys on an odd note last time huh? Whelp, here ya go. BOI!**

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers. Wait, what?

I stood up, and looked around. Had everything reset? I was most certainly at the beginning of the game. Oh well.

I walked through the gates, into the area where Flowey usually is. As expected, he was sitting there, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the ground. I decided to move this along.

" Hello there, who might you be?" I was shocked at my voice, which was slightly higher and had a menacing echo to it.

Flowey looked up, suprised. Upon seeing me, he started talking, although i noticed he was shaking slightly.

" H-hey there, you must be n-new to the Underground h-huh? W-well, i guess s-somebody should show y-you how things work around h-here. M-might as well be l-little old me! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. Lets go!"

Suddenly i found myself in a completely black space, with Flowey in front of me, and a white box surrounding me. However, to my surprise, there was no little floating heart to represent my soul. Guess my shadow guy didn't have one. I decided to have fun with this. I put on my best low chuckle, which i knew with my weird voice would sound creepy as all hell.

" Hehehe."

Flowey was shaking now. I almost wondered if i somehow looked like Chara or something, cause he looked like he did when he got scared of Chara in the Genocide Route. " H-hey, w-w-whats so funny?"

I almost actually laughed, but i kept my cool. " You can cut the act now Asriel, i know what your going to do."

Flowey's face flickered between scared, shocked, and angry. Angry apparently won, since he put on that black smile. "HeHeHeHe, so you know who i am huh? Almost like you have been here before. Golly, you must be pretty Determined then huh?" He cut right to the chase, surrounding me with a ring of pellets. As they closed in, i felt what I assumed was healing magic. I suddenly remembered what happens next.

A fireball appeared, hovering for a moment. I quickly shifted into a shadow stream( think the smoke dash from Second Son if anybody knows about that) and reformed in front of the fireball. Since i was made of shadow, it would pass right through me unless i solidified, which i wasn't going to do just yet. Instead, i threw up a wall of shadow and solidified it. The fireball impacted it and vanished. I dropped the wall and glared at Toriel.

" Why would you do that? I was having fun playing with my new friend, isn't that right Flowey?" I turned to look at Flowey, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

" Y-you protected me? I just tried to k-kill you. Why are you being...so nice to me?"

I gave as disarming a smile as i could being...well ya know. " Because i wanted to silly. I dont like seeing anyone get hurt. Even you."

Toriel spoke up. " You..consider fighting...fun?" She looked wary, as if she expected me to attack her too.

I smirked. " Nah, but this was just pretend. See, this little fella couldn't hurt me if he tried." I pat Flowey on the head. " Aint that right little guy? Run along now, ive got buisness to attend to."

Flowey grumbled something unintelligible and dived underground. Toriel looked at me.

" Well, i suppose i should ask you how you got in here in the first place. I think i would know if you came in the door."

I decided now would not be a good time to explain who i was, so i settled for the next best thing. Explaining my character. " Eh, just popped in, this dimension seemed interesting." I shrugged. " So far, seems i was right. Talking flowers, you. Not to mention i feel a lot of power in the air, care to explain?"

She seemed taken aback for a moment, but she quickly reverted back to what i liked to call Mother Mode(TM). "Well, in any case, let me be the first to properly welcome you to our home. Its not much, but there's nowhere id rather be." She gave me a smile that could melt someone who didnt have a heart. Which would be me, seeing as i literally dont have one right now.

After a while of traveling, we arrived at that one puzzle where the spikes retract as you walk a certain path. Toriel stopped.

"Oh dear, i seem to have forgotten the path. Oh no, how will we get across?" Toriel began pacing back and forth with an cute yet worried expression. I smiled ( i seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me with that expression still on her face and oh god i am so glad my character has no heart, because it would have stopped this is so darn cute.

" Well, we could always take a short cut." I held out my hand. " C'mon, i know a good one."

She grabbed my hand, and i led her back into the previous room...

And right next to the tree with all the leaves around it. Toriel looked around with a confused look on her face.

" How did we? Never mind, i'm just glad to be home. Now, lets go inside. By the way, what do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Why was she asking me this? I honestly dont remember. Might as well answer. " Butterscotch, although i dont mind cinnamon."

" Alright. Well, you must be tired, so come inside. I have a guest room you could make your own."

OK? Now I'm kinda freaked out. I mean, it made sense for Toriel to want the kid to stay, but me? Well, i just hope i dont have to fight her...wait...why am i worried? Ill just show off my power a little to show her i can survive. I'm glad I'm not a Genocide person, if i was i would probably have the entire world destroyed by now. Anyway, i followed her into her house, and into the guest room you stay in as Frisk. I laid down on the bed, and let my form collapse to a shapeless vapor. I opened up the Realmite menu, to see something strange. In the top right corner, there is a clock. According to it, its only been like a minute since I started, even though i know ive been here at least a few hours. Well, guess i could log out for a sec and get Steve to fix the clock. I navigated to the Log Out button, but it was oddly greyed out. I tried to select it, but it didn't work. I tried again, and it still didnt work. Suddenly, i blacked out again. When i came to, i was standing in a black void, with a figure i knew well from my research. Chara. I sneered.

" What do YOU want? I will have you know i have no plans to harm anyone here, so you can just piss off." I was angry at just the sight of her.

She looked at me and giggled. " HeeHeeHee. Silly, i'm not here to do anything bad. No, its far too much fun just to watch you. Good job on protecting my crybaby of a brother by the way. Hes so useless on his own, i dont know what he would have done if you weren't there to save him. Probably just cried like he always does, that worthless wo-OW!" I wasn't having any of her bullshit, and i didn't appreciate what she said about Asriel.

" Yeah yeah, thats real interesting and all, ooh yeah your real scary, now what did you do to my log out button?"

" I removed it silly. Now your stuck here FOREVER heeheehee." She gave me the most smug grin I've ever seen. What an idiot.

" Wow your stupid. Dont you know? My friends will figure out something is wrong and remove this thing."

She didnt stop grinning. " Well golly, that will take a while. Here, time moves differently. Out there? a minute. In here? a day. Say it takes them an hour to figure it out, in here it will have already been two months. So either way, i get to watch you for a while. See ya. Heeheeheeheehee."

Then i woke up. i was still staring at the menu, and the Log Out button was still grayed out. I became dimly aware that Toriel was in my room, so I shut off the menu and looked around. She was running around the room, looking in odd places for...something. She called out.

" Where are you? Please stop hiding."

It was at that point I realized that she was looking for me. i moved out from under the covers, and onto the floor. I sneaked up behind her, and re-formed. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped...and hit her head on the ceiling, knocking herself out. Oops. I picked her up, and drifted into her room. I laid her on the bed, pulling up the covers and turning off the light. I went back to my room, noticing a piece of pie on the nightstand next to my bed. I smiled, before warping into the kitchen, cutting another slice of pie, putting it on a plate, and warping to Toriel's room. I then warped to the living room, grabbed a book, and sat down in the large chair. I started reading the book.

" _Many years ago,_ _monsterkind was attacked by a large group of humans, led by a vile king. They said that they would kill us if we did not give them our magic. We tried to tell them that was impossible, but the mad king did not listen, and gave the order to have us executed. We escaped, and fled into . A few friendly human mages among us constructed an enormous barrier to keep them out. The king had his mages modify the barrier. Now we are all trapped here, until our king, Asgore, collects seven human souls and shatters the barrier. Then we shall finally be free!_

It was at that point that i remembered why i was here in the first place. I was going to break that stupid barrier, or die trying. That...well, was impossible, as even if my character was somehow killed, i could just bring it back using the Realmite Respawn(TM). I stood up, and warped to the large door that separated me and the rest of the underground. I created a large shadow, and shaped it to make a note on the wall. Always did have a hard on for theatrics. It read " Hello Toriel. Sorry i had to leave so soon, but I'm going to shatter the barrier, free everyone, and eliminate that king if he still exists. Dont worry, i will return once my work is done."

I then tried to warp straight to the barrier, only to reappear and slam into the wall. "Ow, what the fuck?" I groaned. Suddenly, Chara appeared.

"Sorry, but i cant let you be so boring. You cant skip like that, I'll let you warp around, but not further than you have already been. See ya." And with that, she up and left. She's cute and all, but this is getting frustrating...Wait cute? What the-nevermind, I should get going, seeing as i have to go through all of this now. Oh well, at least ill get to meet everyone.

I slipped under the door, reforming on the other side. I kept walking, focused solely on my mission. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was forgetting something. I floated over a stick in the way, only to hear it snap behind me. I suddenly remembered...Oh shit. I forgot about Sans.


	5. NULL

**Hey all! I did say i would be putting out multiple chapters, but i might be putting out even more today, i feel great now that Im not sick anymore lol. But...that look on your face...your not here for me...your here for that hacker, and smiley trashbag, and all of those idiots. Alright then. Enjoy...**

I stared at the shattered stick on the ground, a growing apprehension filling me. Even though i was an intangible shade, Sans had powers that could do many things outside of the norm, like teleportation, those blasters, his blue magic...wait a moment...i dont have a soul...that means all monster attacks are useless, since they target the soul. Why am i even worried? Here, i am god. But i will not make them my playthings. I am hardly so arrogant and evil. Whelp, that is more than enough creepy today me, just keep moving. Hey, soon you will be able to talk to that cinnamon roll, Papyrus. I wonder if i could get him to activate the gauntlet this time. I shook myself out of it, and landed on the ground. I walked up to the totally useless gate, and felt an odd tug. It felt like someone was trying to pull at a limb i didnt have, or something. I ignored it, and kept on walking. Suddenly, a wall of blue bones appeared, and blocked me. Rather, they tried, as i just walked through them, and nothing happened. I stopped walking for a moment. Sans is smart. I probably shouldn't reveal i know about him yet. Without turning around, I spoke, using magic to project my voice more clearly.

" You can stop trying now, my soul is far too well guarded for you to affect. You may as well come out."

Slowly, i heard footsteps behind me. " Wow, I'm not sure how you did it, but you actually talk now. Nice trick, ya dirty hacker."

I smirked, and turned around, brightening my eyes to make myself look more impressive. " Hacker? I'm not sure what you mean. I am just a humble shadow Thrall. I fell down here when i was investigating reports of large amounts of magic coming from down here. It seems the reports were accurate."

" Thrall? Ok, ill bite. Where is your master then huh?"

"Dead. No one has summoned a thrall in a hundred years or more. Most others left, but i found a cozy life near this mountain. However, the magic signatures were bothering my business partner, so I came to put a stop to them."

"Stop? You better not-"

"Of course not, what do you take me for, a killer? I have no intentions of harming anyone. I detest violence."

" Then what are you doing here?"

" My, you like to ask a lot of questions don't you? Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but i really must be going. Take good care of your brother, ok?" It was at that moment that i realized I fucked up. San's eyes went black, sending a shiver down my nonexistent spine.

" Hey buddy? How did you know about my brother?" I realized I could use this.

" A kind soul in the Ruins back there told me about a mysterious monster who tells her jokes. She mentioned he had a brother. I assumed that was you, seeing as you were waiting at the door when I slipped through it."

" Oh really? Alright, i guess i trust ya. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine. Speaking of which, I think thats my brother over there. I dont think youll need to hide, seeing as your not human. Hey, you got any disguises in that bag o tricks?"

" Ah. I see what you want me to do. This should be fun." I then let myself solidify, and changed my form to that of my real world from. Although, I hadnt really stopped to think about it, there is no conceivable way that this is just a game any more. Whats to say this world is fake? I guess i changed to my other world form. " Alright, lets go meet Papyrus, shall we?" I left Sans standing there, probably very confused.

I walked past the useless gate, and stood in front of the lamp. After a bit, Papyrus walked up in all of his innocent glory, and he stopped, and stared at me.

" Um, pardon me, are you by chance a human."

I smirked. When i spoke, my voice had lost its creepy echo." Most certainly. I assume you mean to capture me? If so, you should probably go fire up those puzzles of yours. Try not to make them too..shocking, ok?" I finished up with a wink. Papyrus stood there, before staring at me with a lost look on his face

" Parndon me but..how did you know? I.." I held up a hand, interrupting him.

" We humans have our ways Papyrus. We have our ways." I gave him a mysterious smile. Papyrus suddenly got a big grin on his face.

" NYEHHEHEHEHE! SO HUMAN,YOU WILL BE A WORTHY OPPONENT! WORTHY OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. SANS, TO THE PUZZLES!" He picked up Sans, who..oh god hes looking at me with that glowing eye oh crap Im in trouble arent I.

Having seen the embodiment of terror, i sat there a moment, trying to assuage my panic. Then I realized even if he somehow hit me not my soul, Im a specter, and a hacker to boot. He dosent stand a chance against me. Having successfully calmed myself, I stood up, and walked onwards.

 **WHELP, THATS ALL FOLKS. AT LEAST UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WILL STILL BE COMING OUT TODAY. IM ON A WRITING SPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OK OK THATS ENOUGH OF THAT. IN ANY CASE, I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. SHOULD KEEP CHARA OUT, OR SHOULD I INCLUDE CHARA IN THE RANKS OF THE "SAVED"? ITS UP TO YOU, I MIGHT MAKE TWO CHAPTERS, ONE WHERE CHARA GETS MERCY, AND ONE WHERE SHE DOSENT GET MERCY AND PROBABLY GETS BRUTALLY MURDERED. THE ONE THAT WILL GET MADE FIRST IS WHICHEVER ONE MORE PEOPLE WANT. THIS WAY, EVERYBODY GETS WHAT THEY WANT, THE PEOPLE WHO DONT WANT ONE THING CAN JUST SKIP TO THE OTHER CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE THE SAME EXCEPT FOR THE SPECIAL CHOICE. HOWEVER, THE CHARA DOSENT GET MERCY ONE WILL NOT BE CANON. THE STORY WILL NEVER MAKE MENTION OF CHARA NOT GETTING MERCY, CONSIDER THAT A SIDE CHAPTER. WHAT CAN I SAY? IM A PACIFRISK.** BOI!


	6. Chapter 5

Well **holy shit you guys with your feedback and your follows and your views and your...** ** _has crashed, please wait for reboot..._** Wow. I honestly dont know what to say. You clods somehow managed to break him. Nice going. Wow, humans are dumber than i thought. Why did homeworld want this place again? I dont know, anyway, if you will excuse me, i need to fix him now. HEY! WAKE UP YOU CLOD! **AH OK, OK IM AWAKE P! Gosh, anyway, like i was saying, holy crap thank you guys so much for all of the support you guys have been showing this, it makes this crappy writer feel special. I am so sorry i didnt make this yesterday, but I underestimated how tired i was and i was waking up from a dream before I knew what happened. Anyways, your not here for me are ya? Of course not, i guess ill get out of your way...HEY! STOP THE NOTE ALREADY!**

Having regained my confidence, as well as activated an invincibility hack, I pressed forward, eager to solve all of those wonderful puzzles. I could say what I was not looking forward to, And that was meeting Sans again. I wanted to be friends with him, but he allegedly hates hackers, even more than he hates Genocide people. Well, at least I was invincible with hacks, which there was no way Sans could circumvent. I walked, until i came up to the Invisible Electricity Maze. Sans and Papyrus were standing on the other side. Papyrus began explaining the puzzle, but I was too busy freaking out from Sans staring at me like he wanted to kill me. That is it, i am doing something about this NOW. I froze time, shifted back to normal, shadow dashed up to Sans, reformed, grabbed him, and teleported us both to an abandoned room which was a black void with nothing in it. Sans freaked out, teleported to the other side of the room, and summoned a wave of bones that he then flung at me. Now, if i were the Protagonist, which im not, i would have like 2 hp from this. I however, simply stood there, letting the wave wash over me harmlessly. The bones vanished, and i smirked at Sans, who now looked rather frightened.

" What ever is the matter Sans? Just remembering you cant hurt me?" Sans started chuckling.

" Heh. Looks like I was right. You are just another dirty hacker with some new tricks. You almost had me fooled with that Thrall crap. I know what your here to do. What they all do. If your gonna toy with us, at least have the decency to leave Pap out of this, ok?" His voice held so many emotions that It took me a moment to respond. He sounded so hopeless, yet hopeful, probably hoping that i would agree, and leave Papyrus alone. However, i had no such intentions, and I decided it was time to clear all this up.

" Now you listen to me, Comic Sans." He went even whiter than he already was at that. ( is that even possible? eh, just roll with it).

" Wow, you m-must not g-get out much i-if you k-know my name."

" I am not exactly a hacker. For one thing, you are not speaking to an avatar I am controlling, you are speaking to me. I have augmented myself, but it is me. Here, sit. My tale is long, and no doubt you will not want to stand for it." I waved my hand, mentally spawning the sprite of a chair behind him. I simply started hovering, casually lounging in the air. I spoke for a while, telling him all that had happened, leaving out all of the things i did before using the Realmite. As I spoke, he became more tense, until finally, he stood up, summoning two massive Gaster Blasters that hovered behind him.

" Alright buddy, whats your game? I know your not here on a whim, what do you plan to do to us? Are you gonna kill us? If not, why such a combat oriented form? This just ain't adding up buddy."

Although i was getting frustrated, I kept calm and replied " I chose this form because i wanted to feel powerful. And I am. I am a god now. And all I plan to do is make friends. Please put your admittedly terrifying floating skulls away. They are honestly creeping me out." They didn't move. I sighed in frustration. "Look, let me ask you a question."

Sans seemed apprehensive. " Go ahead."

" You know how monsters got trapped down here right? The king?"

" Yeah, what about it?"

" Do you hate all humans because of what a few did?"

" No."

" Then why do you hate me for what others have done?"

Sans stood there for a moment, looking for all the world like someone kicked his puppy.

I chuckled, and stopped levitating, settling into a scaled down version of Toriels chair. I smirked, and said " I'll go ahead and let you thank about that for a bit."

I sat there, waiting for him for a long while. Eventually, I felt myself getting drowsy. I struggled to regain a more alert state, but I eventually felt myself destabilizing. I fell asleep, confident that Sans couldn't teleport out of here, and that he couldn't hurt me.

*3rd person view*

Sans stood there for the longest time, processing what he had been asked. He realized that he was doing exactly what Toriel disliked Asgore for. Assuming all humans are evil just because one guy gave an order. Just because hackers often used their powers for Genocides or just fucking everything up, doesn't mean they all will. He realized he was being kind of a...bonehead. He chuckled. He would have to remember that one. The he came to another realization. If this guy was here, where was Frisk? Did this guy? He would have to find out. For now, he found himself oddly tired. Suddenly, a bed appeared. The blanket on it had a bar hovering over it. It said 'Comfort=1'. Suddenly, the number deleted itself,before changing to 99999999999999 it kept going until the 9s went off of the bar, and stretched off into the distance. He ignored it, choosing to properly sleep for once. As soon as he overhead himself with the blanket...he instantly fell asleep.

A/N

Well that's kinda spooky. If you guys had been paying attention( like you SHOULD) then you would have realized that the hacker was asleep. So how in the heck did that happen? That's a secret. Hehehehe. Also my word program is being derpy, so I can't get this one in bold. DANGIT. Whelp, please review, I like reading you guys thoughts on this. A lot of chapters have been improved based on feedback from you guys. BOI!


	7. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**A/N Well, my writers block has finally vanished! As a result, here is the next chapter. Now, all of you guys have pretty much unanimously said mercy for Chara. That makes me happy, cuz i dont like killing off CHARActers. Lol puns. Anyway, so now we have this. BOI!**

Sans woke up with a start, realizing that Papyrus hadn't woken him up by yelling his ear off like usual. Well, he didn't have ears, but that was beside the point. At first he freaked out, realizing that the kid could have gone Genocide this time and killed Papyrus. Then he realized that he was in a black void. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back, and he remembered confronting that dirty hacker, and then he fell asleep. Where was that hacker anyway?

Suddenly, a spot of the void around him started flowing upwards, coiling around itself before taking a somewhat humanoid shape. Two glowing orbs formed, slowly opening like eyes. Oh. So that's where the hacker was hiding. He had to say, this guy had some impressive tricks. One of which seemed to be feeling without a soul. Huh. Sans decided to further confront the hacker, feeling more rested than he has ever been since all the resets started.

Hacker POV

I slowly reformed, feeling refreshed and ready to go. Suddenly, an alert popped up. The Realmite menu suddenly appeared in my vison, with the inbox button beeping. I opened it, and a message appeared from Steve. It read: " Hey man, I can see your having fun, so we will come back tomorrow, ok? Then you can tell us all about it. :)". Oh. Well shit. Lets see, there is 24 hours in a day. One minute out there is a day in here. 60 times 24 equals...well then. one thousand four hundred and 40 days. That is four years in this place. Well holy crap. I am stuck here for four years. Granted not that much time will have passed out there, but in here I will have to spend four years here. I am not sure whether to jump for joy or to have a massive panic attack. I decide to do none of those things, as there is a grinning skeleton staring at me that is probably going to interrogate me again. Lets get this over with.

I spoke in as bored a tone as I could muster. " Let me guess, more baseless accusations and questions?"

San's grin became strained. " Nah. Figured you're alright. I just have one last question." The white dots that inhabited his eye sockets flickered out. " d?"

Oh. Well this is awkward. " Well, actually you are staring at them. They were not a person like you or me, just a shell made to interact with you all. Everything that Frisk did? It was me, controlling them."

San's grin faltered. " Whelp. Alright then. to patella you the truth, i kinda suspected that. I just needed confirmation, ya know?"

I facepalmed at the pun. " You and your puns. Well, i do hope we can be friends, now that I have gotten through to you that I'm not going to hurt anyone?

"Sure. Hey, do ya think we can get outta here? Paps is probably wondering where I am."

" Alright, just let me fire up this shortcut and..."

And then we were in Snowdin, standing in front of the skele-bro's house. Sans opened the door, making a grand gesture to enter. We walked in, to see Papyrus moping on the couch. Before he looked up, I turned invisible. Papyrus had not seen my real form yet, and I didn't want to scare him. Sans walked up to Papyrus, and sat down next to him on the couch.

" Hey Pap, whats wrong?"

Papyrus looked at Sans, and spoke in a depressed voice. " I lost the human Sans. When you both dissapeared, I looked everywhere. I looked back at the Ruins door, I looked at my puzzles, and I even checked all the places in Snowdin. They weren't anywhere. They must have slipped past me when I wasn't looking. If I cant capture a human that was right in front of my face, how will I even join the Royal Guard?"

I decided it was time to show myself. I shifted to my human form again, and reappeared right in front of the two skeletons. " Boo."

Sans, to his credit, was unfazed. Papyrus jumped up in the air, but fortunately did not hit his head on the ceiling too. When he landed, he sat there, staring at me.

" Well, I was actually following you around. I was invisible."

" Wowie, i didnt know humans could do that! Wait, how did you get past my puzzles?"

I put on the most mysterious smile I could manage. " I just...got across, ya know?"

" Wow! Just like Sans! Sans, what did you do to the human?"

Sans chimed in. " Nothing bro. Ive just been...skullking around."

Papyrus let out a scream of frustration. " SANS WHY MUST YOU MAKE SO MANY PUNS!"

I couldnt help it, I chuckled a little bit. Yep. Pretty glad I was stuck here. At least I wasnt anywhere bad. Now however, I had a mission to complete.

" Sorry Papyrus, but I gotta hit the road. I have to get to the barrier. Once I am there, I can use my power to shatter it. And Sans?" I then used a little trick I learned to make sure Papyrus couldnt hear this. " I am going to destroy the reset button. No one will be able to reset ever again, I promise you that." I then teleported out of the house. Oh boy, next I would have to deal with...Undyne.

 **A/N Well guys there you go, we got Sans and Papyrus, and now onwards toward Undyne. First however, I will have a couple of chapters in Chara's point of view. Why would I do that you ask? That dosent make any sense! To that I reply: Dont be such BONEheads. After all, whats the fun in making sense? BOI!**


	8. Chapter (the shortest chapter yet)

**A/N Whelp, here comes Undyne...hoo boy. Enjoy!**

I quickly decided that I did not like Waterfall. I had never been a big fan of water, but here it was raining bloody everywhere. I hate rain so much. I was fortunate enough to remember that I had powers, and formed an umbrella out of shadows. After walking for a bit, I came to a patch of tall grass. Oh boy, this is where Undyne shows up. However, I decided to nip this in the bud quickly, just so I didn't have to deal with her chasing me all over Waterfall. I waited as Papyrus tried to convince Undyne to spare me. It didnt work, and he left. I shadow dashed up the wall, reforming behind Undyne. I kept my voice neutral, trying not to betray my nervousness. Undyne was rather intimidating, even though I knew she couldnt hurt me. " Papyrus is right you know." Undyne spun around, forming an ice spear in her hand. I shrugged. " Im really not that bad ya know. As a matter of fact, I am on my way to shatter the barrier myself. If you hadnt guessed already, I am not your average human. Im pretty strong ya know. See, I can manipulate shadows to my will, and reality as well.

Undyne shook her head. " That is a load of crap human. The only way to break the barrier is with your soul, and humans do not posses magic."

I shrugged again. " Huh. I know how I can prove it to ya."

She raised an eyebrow. " Go ahead."

I smirked. " Lets have a little battle. Ill show you my power during it. Once I win, you will let me pass. If you beat me, which I can assure you wont happen, I will come quietly back to Asgore."

Her eyes flash with determination. " Challenge accepted." She then charged at me with a spear. " NGAAAAH!"

I dashed to the side. As I was reforming, I solidified some shadow into a katana-like blade. I slashed at her side, knocking off a piece of her armor. She turned to swipe at me, and I let her. I knew she was trying to turn my soul green to capture me. It passed through me, and did nothing. Her eyes widened in suprise. I chuckled.

" Suprised? Sorry, but there is no soul for you to hit. See how you cant win this now?" She suddenly stopped for a moment.

" No soul...but that means..." Her gaze hardened. " You are a danger to the Underground!" She suddenly started flickering. Uh oh. It looked like she was going to use her Undying form. But why? How was a suddenly such a threat? I mean, she saw how strong I was, if anything I thought that would lead to her deeming me a threat. Huh. I would have to think about that later. Right now I needed to focus on Undyne.

In a flash of light, Undyne the Undying stood before me, eyes flashing with an unknown light. " Lets end this now!" She rushed at me, much faster this time. I dodged again, but she nicked me with her spear. I didnt expect anything to happen, seeing as I had no soul, so soul targeting attacks were useless, and I was essentially darkness vapor. Yet, where she nicked me, it cut me, and an odd gleaming shadow vapor began drifting off of the wound. The gleaming vapor soon sealed up the wound, but I felt lightheaded. I collapsed on the ground. I struggled to get up, and managed to keep myself up by leaning on my knee. I struggled to form words, I felt so tired.

" W-why?" That was all I managed before I destabilized, and started to drift off. The last thing I registered, was being collected in some kind of container, and being sealed inside. Then everything went black.

 **A/N Well holy crap this guy just got dunked on by Undyne. Next chapter, we will find out exactly what caused this, and why Undyne became so hostile when this guy mentioned he had no soul. Well, not in this form anyway. CIAO!**


	9. Chapter

**A/N Hey guys sorry its been so long since the last update, but among writers block, my chapters being deleted by annoying siblings, and some depressing hate PM's i got, its been hectic. However! I am here to write again. This chapter will answer the one burning question many seem to have: How the ever loving F**k did Undyne screw over quite possibly the best hacker ever? Well, you will see. Be warned, things are about to get real...you will understand the joke after reading this chapter. CIAO!**

The first thing that hit my rebooting senses when I drifted back into wakefulness was the sound of two muted voices talking to each other. I reformed, and felt to see who it wascheck; true_or_false: sprite_Undertale within 100 yards: trueIdentify_sprite: Undyne_1 and Alphys_4. It was Alphys and Undyne. I opened my eyes, to be greeted with a white room, with a gray metal door on one wall, with a large glass window next to it. Standing on the other side of the window was Alphys and Undyne. Neither were paying any attention to me, although Undyne kept making furious gestures towards the chamber. I dashed over to the window, and knocked out the tune " Shave and a Haircut." Alphys jumped slightly, turning to face me, while Undyne's head turned in my direction so fast I worried she might have broken her own neck. I deformed, sliding under the door, and reforming in front of Alphys. I decided the diplomatic approach would be best for now, as I did not feel like "bleeding" that glimmering shadow again. " Good evening Alphys, Undyne. I would say its nice to see you, but considering that you speared me and locked me in a box, Im rather unhappy with you two. Care to enlighten me as to WHY you imprisoned me?" Alphys tried to say something, but all that came out was an adorable squeak. She ran out of the room, leaving me with Undyne. Undyne stared at me for a moment.

She spoke through gritted teeth. " Listen punk, I would kill you right now, but I dont want to destroy the lab, so your lucky your here. Trust me, the second you step outside, your dead."

I started chuckling. She looked at me like I just grew a second head. " Sorry, its just..well...you don't know the full limits of my power. If I really wanted to, I could make sure that you could never touch me, or even get near me. Hell, I could erase you from reality if I was the sort inclined to be cruel. However, I am not, even though you seem convinced I mean some evil. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty hmm?" Undyne flickered through anger, shock, and ashamed, before finally settling on anger. She tried to grab me, but her hand went right through me. I solidified, essentially trapping her arm in shadow crystal.

She struggled for a moment. " Hey, let me go punk!." I gave a wide smile.

" If i did that, you would just try to hurt me again, so I think ill pass." I then teleported to outside the lab. move sprite Ream_char1 to room 35. I walked off towards the elevator. Predictably, there were two Royal Guards there. I walked up to them, and they noticed me.

" Hey man, sorry but captain Undyne said that there is like, a soulless thing running around, and we can let anyone through until Undyne says so." I smiled warmly.

" Is that so? Ok, guess Ill just go the other way. Oh, and hey?" The guard who spoke looked at me.

"Whats up dude?" I leaned in close and whispered in his ear

" Be honest with your feelings. I promise he wont reject you." I then walked off towards Waterfall. Once I was out of sight, I teleported behind the guardsmove sprite Realm_char1 to room 35-a and walked into the elevator. Despite having been out cold for a while, I was still very tired. I kept walking until I reached the Mettaton Resort. I summoned some goldedit G-0:G-9999and rented a room. I floated to it, and deformed on the bed. I woke up in a black void. Chara was standing in front of me, but something was off. Her body language suggested that she was nervous about something. She was looking at the ground, and her hands were pressed against her chest. I simply sat and waited. She didn't move. Eventually I realized that she didnt know I was here. I cleared my throat.

Chara jumped, and her head snapped up to look at me. Flustered, she collected herself before putting on her "creepy face" smile. " Greetings shadow. Long time no see. Well, ive seen you, you haven't seen me. HeHeHe. You think your clever dont you? You keep warping around, blocking, talking things out, not hurting anyone. But, I wonder, what will it take for you to kill hmm? You will get frustrated eventually. Bored with your "happy ending." Then? I will be waiting. Maybe we can fight Sans again, after we kill his pathetic brother of course." I rolled my eyes, and snapped my fingersFlash1 then mute entity_FirstChildand stopped her from talking. I stood up, walking over to her and kneeling down to stare her in the face.

"Chara, listen. I am not going to kill anyone. Unless I encounter that King. Him I will take great pleasure in putting in his grave for what he has done. No one else however. Not Asgore, not Flowey, and not you. That is final. Now, I have a question for you. And before you protest, its either answer it or remain mute forever. How did Undyne hurt me? I know you know." I snapped my fingers againFlash1 then unmute entity_FirstChild and Chara started talking.

" Isnt it obvious? Her determination was enough to hurt you, even though normally she couldn't." I realized what this meant.

"Hmm, so I will have to get serious when Flowey transforms into anything. Thank you Chara." I gave a bow. I stepped forward so that my right foot was in front of my left. then put my right hand to my heart, and my left behind my back, then bowed. I stood up normally, then walked off into the void. Suddenly, Chara spoke up.

"Wait!" I turned around, suprised. Chara looked at the ground, and mumbled something.

I cocked my head to one side, and I could have sworn there was a question mark floating above my head. " Sorry, what did you say? Speak louder please."

She mumbled again, but loud enough that I heard it. " Tell Asriel im sorry ok?" I smiled.

" Of course Chara." I walked off. I wasn't sure how long I was walking, before the void around me started changing from darkness to light.

Then I woke up to chaos.

 **A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. Well, there ya go guys! See ya next time! CIAO!**


	10. Chapter 987654323456789876rewsdfghji98yg

**A/N How bout dat cliffhanger huh? Whelp, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrssssss Mettaton! Yup. Its Showtime Ladies and Gents.**

 _LAST TIME: I walked as the void changed from darkness to light. And woke up to chaos._

When I woke up, I heard crashing sounds, as well as angry shouts, and someone calling out for help. It sounded...mechanical? Oh no. I deformed, and slithered under my door, and downstairs. I pinpointed the lobby as the source of the commotion. I reformed my top half, peeking around the doorway. What I saw was a large group of at least 100 monsters of all kinds carrying all sorts of tools. I saw hammers and axes, pitchforks and torches. Really. PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES. I looked at what all the monsters were staring at, and was suprised to see Mettaton EX curled up in a ball, quivering. What the hell? Mettaton was super popular, and his EX form even more so, so what the hell was this? I decided to find out. First, I needed to set the mood. I extinguished all of the torches, turning the place dark, but not so dark you couldnt see. I made the air colder, and allowed my presence to be felt. The monsters( I swear half the Underground was in here)started looking around nervously and whispering to each other. Mettaton uncurled and started looking around as well. I reformed to the side of everyone, so Mettaton could see me too. I glared at the mob, brightening my eyes to the point where you couldn't look directly at them. My voice, though quiet, reverberated around powerfully.

" What is the meaning of this? WELL?" One of the monsters( HeatsMcFlameman if I recall) spoke up. " W-well, w-w-we heard that there was a soulless being running around, a-and h-he was r-really d-d-dangerous. S-so we realized, M-Mettaton is a robot. He doesn't have a soul either, so he must be dangerous too right?"

I nearly facepalmed at their stupidity. I mean, really? REALLY? I gave a long sigh. Then started laughing. " Me? Dangerous? Nah, only if you hurt someone, then I will most certainly hurt you back. Speaking of which..." I turned around and looked at Mettaton. I could see his HP was half gone, and he had a number of dents and scrapes on him. I turned back to the crowd."You hurt him you know. Not just physically either. Now, since I am feeling rather generous, I will give you 10 seconds to make a choice. Option one is that you attack me, as I know you would anyway, or you can start running because I WILL PUT YOU IN HOSPITAL BEDS FOR A MONTH IF YOU PICK OPTION ONE!" By the end of that I was shouting. I was so glad I didn't have lungs. The crowd stood there for a moment, before charging at me yelling nonsense. Just what the hell was going on? Most monsters were kind and not so quick to attack. Hell, Asgore the king doesn't want to fight you so much his attack and defense drop! So what the hell was causing these guys to become so violent? I guess I will have to find out later, right now i have to teach these idiots a lesson. I snapped my fingers, transporting both the monsters and myself to a black void. I figured I might as well be as theatrical as I could, so I held up a hand, and shot a purple beam into the black sky. I made a glowing ring with runes inscribed on it appear on the ground beneath me. The beam tore open a hole, and through it, slowly moving into position, was a large, spiked crystal. Suddenly, the crystal started breaking into pieces, which became surrounded by blue flame magic and sped down to the ground. When they landed, they caused a huge explosion. The explosions blasted apart the mob, slamming into them with the force of an atomic bomb. Dont worry though, I made sure their HP will never drop below one. After a while I banished the crystal, and teleported all the monsters to the nearest hospital, which was in the city you see when you walk to Asgore's castle. I teleported back to the MTT Resort, and walked over to Mettaton, who was still shaking. I held out a hand, solidifying it so his hand wouldn't just pass through. He grabbed it, and I pulled him to his feet. I muttered some Latin( Yes I know Latin shut up, I said it to be mystifying when I cast the healing spell) and started restoring Mettaton's HP. I also fixed the dents and other marks on his plating. He looked at me like I was a saint, before trying to wrap his arms around me in a hug...and passed right through me. I chuckled a bit. " Hold on." I solidified myself, noticing how my "hair" vapor froze as it was drifting off. I then gave him a hug, which he returned with enough force I thought I was going to crack. Huh, Deja Vu( A/N ANYBODY WHO GETS WHY THIS IS DEJA VU GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE). After he finally let go, I de-solidified, and streched. " Whelp, I'm headed to the Core. You might wanna see Alphys about getting that voice box replaced. Dont worry about the monsters who attacked you, I put em in the hospital." I then dashed out the door, into the Core( hey rhyme). After a while of getting FREAKING LOST IN THE CORE, I finally made it the area where you normally fight EX. I just started walking to the other side, when suddenly I was stopped by a blue spear thrown in front of me. Here we go again.

"NGAAAAH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Undyne jumped down out of nowhere, and tried to impale me. I dashed out of the way, reforming and making a clicking noise. " Really Undyne, have I not told you that you cannot hurt me. Try." I started floating in the air, about 5 feet off the ground. Then I put up a shield, so Undyne couldn't do shit. She threw spear after spear at me, but nothing happened. About an hour later, she collapsed on the ground, exhausted. I rolled my eyes and teleported her home. I kept walking, and eventually I reached the castle. I walked right past a shocked looking Asgore, right to the barrier. I brought up the containers with souls in them, and shattered them, letting the souls float off. I then turned my attention to the Barrier. I brought my hand back, setting up a command whilst doing so. Right as I punched it, I executed the command, which resulted in the Barrier shattering into a million pieces. There was now only a hallway leading to outside the mountain. I then felt rather than saw a large amount of power. I turned around and...oh shit. The human souls were hovering around Flowey.

 **A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Yes yes i know, rushing through the Underground, already to this part, I know. This story isnt about the underground and this guy breaking the barrier. If anything? This is the prolouge to this story. The real story? takes place in the human world. The events and nature of the surface here have been foreshadowed. See if you spot the clues...hehehehe CIAO!**


	11. Chapter MERASMUS

**A/N GREETINGS EPIC PEOPLE! I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY SICKNESS AND WRITERS BLOCK! TEM TO WRITE!. Lel, but before I do that, I just wanna mention that I recently discovered this story has 31 reviews. HOLY. MOTHER. OF. BALLS. I never expected this piece of trash to get so freaking popular. Anyway, welcome to the end of 'act one' and the beginning of 'act two'. I dont actually have acts,thats just how I sectionsed it in my mind. Im still kinda sick, specifically coughing like a freak, but I really wanted to write this since writers block has been destroyed. Well, enough of my crap, ONWARDS!**

The monstrosity before me would strike terror into the heart of any sentient creature. Some may speculate that it even scares itself. It towered over me, flesh with no skin creating a maw lined with human like teeth. Two huge vines with claws on them encircled me, dozens of metal wires reaching up into the black. A number of eyes stare me down, boring into my skull. a large television screen displayed the unsettling image of a face with black voidlike eyes and an unknown expression. A laugh boomed around the area, reverberating throughout the Underground. Omega Flowey had arrived. I kept my composure. I was still in control here, and I always would be, despite any attempts at persuading me otherwise. I gave a faux yawn, waving my hand derisively. I gave my trademark smirk, and issued a challenge. " Lets just get this over with Asriel." My use of his true name seemed to enrage him, as he instantly threw hundreds of "friendlyness pellets" at me. I collapsed into the ground, dodging all of them. I reformed, then decided I was not going to play fair. I had a not so ghost of a kid to save, not to mention the once furry goat kid now trying to vaporize me. I snapped my fingers, ever the drama master, and froze time. I teleported to Sans, who, unsuprisingly, was at Grillbys drinking a bottle of ketchup. I unfroze Sans and only Sans, before tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around, eye sockets remaining normal for once.

"Sup?"

"Listen Sans, and listen good. Im going to reset." Sans instantly summoned a Gaster Blaster and pointed it at me.

" W-Why kiddo? I mean, you done good so far. Come on kid. don't do this to me, I just started thinking they would stop I-"

"Shh." I pressed my finger to my nonexistent lip. " If I don't reset, I wont be able to save Asriel, or Chara. Yes, the Chara that does the violence, well talk about that later. If I try to bring them into this timeline, it will reject them and scatter them, much like W. . I would be able to bring them back, but it might destabilize everything. I do hope you understand. See ya next run Sansy." With that I warped back to Omega, and unfroze time. At the same time, I grabbed the humans souls, and encased them in shadows, keeping all their power contained. In an instant, Omega changed back to Flowey. He was not injured, but looking at me like I was a reality bending shadow that just one shot him. Oh wait... I walked towards Flowey. He tensed up, backing away and snarling at me. I rolled my eyes, created a flower pot, dug him up, and put him in it. I then made the pot levitate in front of me, so we were staring each other in the face. I smiled, and shrugged. " Whats the matter? I'm not gonna hurt ya. Took the Hippocrates Oath ya know. you know, "Do No Harm?". He glared at me, saying nothing. " What, no witty comeback? Your slipping." Flowey hissed at me, before turning away to stare at the wall. I rolled my eyes and set the pot down. As I walked away, I called over my shoulder.

" By the way, you should know I fully intend to fix you Flowey. Or should I say, Asriel? Oh, and Chara says she is sorry. Ciao!" I snapped my fingers, and was taken to a dark room with two buttons in front of me. RESET and TRUE RESET. I picked RESET. There, now I was in the correct timeline. I stood up from the golden flowers, and walked towards Flowey. I snapped my fingers before he could finish snarling: " Dont you have anything better to do?". There was a flash of light, and where Flowey now stood was a kid in a green with yellow stripes sweater. He looked around confusedly. " Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?" He turned to look at me and jumped. He started shaking and stuttered out " H-h-hey there, n-nice to meet you. I-Im Asriel, w-whats your n-name?"

" Deus." I replied. I smiled. " No need to be afraid little one. I am here to help." As I said this, my mind was running a mile a minute. How did Asriel not recognize me? Or where he was? Are Flowey and Asriel seperate entities? Like a weird split personality thing? I had no clue, but I would have all the time of four years to figure that out. " Follow me. I have something to show you."

I snapped my fingers, teleporting us high above the ruins. I kept us levitating while I prepared a command of epic proportions. I created a huge airship, A sleek gunmetal gray, silver and red ship( i dont know how to post links here or to describe it justice, just look up Robotniks ship from sonic adventure 1. Its an awesome vehicle of doom.) that hovered where it was created. I summoned a bunch of tall robots with singular optics that glowed. Some had little armor, and carried a standard blaster at their side, and some were more armored and with tails which carried rifles on their backs. I set us both down on the ship, Asriel rushed up to me, nervousness mysteriously gone, eyes shining with childlike awe.

" That's so cool! How did you do that?" I gave a mysterious smile. and shifted to my human form.

" I guess you could say." I shifted back. " It was a magic trick."

A goblin walked up to me, and saluted. I nodded, mentally giving it, and thus all of them, instructions. The goblin nodded, before teleporting away with a flash, many others doing the same. Moments later they returned, carrying a red glowing soul and an odd ghostly figure that dimly resembled Chara. I snapped my fingers, only to find my casual use of power was not enough. The figure flickered, forming Chara's image for a moment, before reverting back. I stood still, focusing more. Readying command after command, line after line of code. Once I had what I needed, I started adding theatrics to wow Asriel, and Sans who I knew would be arriving soon. Finally, I was done. I executed the command, creating a swirling vortex of shadow around the deck of the ship. Firing a large purple beam into the sky, engulfing myself, Chara and the red soul, I finalized the change. The code bent to my will, rearranging itself to accomadate my changes. I banished the effects, leaving the deck normal. Laying on the ground was Chara, fast asleep. I teleported her to one of the bedrooms on the ship, turning around to see Sans standing there, jaw actually open, and Asriel completely froze, jaw also hanging wide open. Sans recovered, and walked up to me, hands in his hoodie pockets.

" So you were serious about bringin them back huh? Well Im glad Asriels back and all, but what about that dirty brother killer? Why the hell would you bring _her_ back?"

Everyone deserves a second chance Sans. Everyone."

"That brother killer has had at least a thousand chances kiddo."

" If you kill her, you would be no better." Sans physically flinched at the accusation, before glaring at me with empty sockets.

" The hell do you mean?"

" Well you would be a dirty sister killer in Asriels eyes wouldn't you?" Sans glared for another few seconds before sighing, eyes returning to normal. "Yeah, I guess you're right kiddo. But if that **thing** so much as glances at a knife I will-" I cut him off, getting frustrated with all this crap, and especially Sans.

" **You will do nothing of the sort Comic Sans."** I spoke with such finality and calmness that I seriously considered if I could voice a serial killer. Holy shit my voice is creepy as fuck when I do that. Damn.

Sans disappeared before I could blink.

Asriel fainted for some reason.

A goblin came up and told me Chara woke up and is running around looking for me with a knife.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

 **A/N IM SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPPY ENDING I HAD TO STOP MYSELF, IT WAS TOO LONG, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Lel, hope you enjoy this chappie, if you do, or even if you dont, please leave a review down below. Flames are welcome, but probably will be ignored lel. CIAO! On another note, OH GOOD LORD I AM STILL COUGHING LIKE A FREAK.**


End file.
